


Skyrim Oneshots

by TheCosmicFangirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosmicFangirl/pseuds/TheCosmicFangirl
Summary: a collection of my random Skyrim one shots. Warning that some may seem kinda crackship-ish
Relationships: Dovahkiin/Characters, Farkas/Serana, Lucien Flavius/Inigo, Serana/Gelebor
Kudos: 5





	Skyrim Oneshots

"Kindred Spirits"  
Sera na/Gelebor

"Why do you keep coming here?"  
Gelebor's question caught Serana offguard.

"What?"

"You continue to visit me, even though you have no more need of arrows for Auri-El's bow."

She paused to think. For the past few years after she and the Dragonborn defeated her father Harkon, she would visit Gelebor here at the first wayshrine to speak with him as often as she could, though up until now, she had never really given much thought as to why.

"I don't know how to explain it other than I enjoy your company." She finally replied.

The Knight-Paladin hummed in thought.

"Perhaps because we have much in common. Isolated for centuries, betrayed by our own kin." He sighed as he leaned against the archway. "And both trying to redefine ourselves."

She looked up at him in confusion and he continued.

"For thousands of years, you were forced to slumber because of your family's motives. And I protected a long abandoned chantry because tradition demanded it. You followed your mothers will and I my people's. It was all we knew. But your father; the threat against you is gone, as are the snow elves. I have been doing this for a very, very long time. Perhaps it's time I leave this place, if only for a while."

"Oh? Any idea what you want to do when you get back to the surface?" She asked curiously.

A rare smile tugged at his lips as he looked to her.

"I'm not sure. See the sights of Tamriel. Perhaps with a certain vampire by my side, if she feels so inclined to join me."

Serana chuckled, offering a small smile in turn.

"Two kindred spirits- a knight and a noble on an adventure to see the world together. Sounds like the start of a cheesy love story." She said.

He chuckled as well and took her hand in his, kissing it gently.

"Perhaps, but then would that be so bad?" 

She smiled softly.

"No, it wouldn't. I'd love to accompany you on an adventure across Tamriel." She replied, taking his hand in hers.

Neither knew what adventures awaited them as they left Darkfall Cave, but these two kindred spirits had eachother against whatever they may face.


End file.
